What if
by Cat1985
Summary: Harry finds Dracos ring and slides into various versions of his life. Not good at summeries. Please read and review. My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

It was one of their typical arguments. Even in their seventh year the Slytherin Ice Prince and Gryffindors Golden Boy kept entertaining the school with their fights. Draco was now Head Boy and not that easy to wind up. He really tried to ignore Potter and his stupid friends, but this time it was different. He was nearly exploding with anger and for the first time some noticed the look of fear in Harry's eyes. Although Harry was afraid of the young Slytherin he kept going. "I know you are. Admit it!" he shouted. "You're insane Potter. You have no idea. Like always you just jump to stupid conclusions and Weasel here worships them!" Ron now was close to hexing Draco into annihilation. "Don't you dare Weasley." Then Ron launched himself at the blond boy, knocking him to the ground. "Are you insane? Get off!" Ron just wouldn't listen, but before he could even raise his hand to harm Draco he felt himself thrown away by some powerful force. He landed a few feet away. Everyone was staring at him and Draco. "How did you do that Malfoy?" Harry was now, more then ever, sure that Malfoy had some knowledge no good wizard should have, and he had the strong feeling that his arch nemesis was a Death Eater. "Why would you care Potter? Just leave me alone!" As Draco turned and started walking away everyone jumped out of his way. Harry was still staring after his favourite enemy when he saw something on the grass. It was a ring. A silver with a green serpentine on it. Its eyes were sparkling. Not knowing what to do with it Harry pocketed it and left with Ron for their commonroom.

When Ron turned around to search for Hermione Harry stopped. The ring had made him curious and the sparkling eyes reminded him of something. He was holding it in his hand when Dumbledore walked past him. "Harry my boy, how did you get one of these? They are very rare." "I've found it. What is it anyway?" "It's a magical ring. It shows you what could have been." "What could have been?" "Yes Harry, we always make decisions in our life and the ring shows us what could have happened when we would have decided otherwise." "Oh, how does it work?" "That's easy. You put in on and tell him what you wanne see. I wouldn't keep it too long though. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will miss it." "How did you know it was his?" "His name is in it." "Oh, I promise I will return it soon." Dumbledore nodded and left Harry alone. Now Harry couldn't wait to use the ring. First he wanted to search Hermione, but then he decided otherwise, because he knew she would tell him to give it back and forget about it. So Harry did the only thing that came to his mind, he walked up to the room of requirement and put the ring on. "Ok, how do I use you? What would be interesting? Now I know: tell me, what would have happened if I would have been sorted in Slytherin?" Suddenly the ring started glowing and Harry's world started spinning. The next moment he was somewhere else. He could feel that his body had changed, but he had no control over it. It was as if he was just a visitor in his own body.

"_You don't wanne make friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." The young version of Draco Malfoy said smiling brightly. "Thank you. I really appreciate that. I'm new and I really don't wanne make any mistakes. Besides, my name is Harry." "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." With that an eleven year old Harry Potter took the offered hand of Draco Malfoy and walked with him to his friends. "Oh, Harry I want you to meet Crabbe and Goyle." "Hy nice to meet you." Harry was waiting for an answer but when the two only nodded he turned back to Draco. When McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall Harry was nervous. He didn't know what to expect. "Don't worry. It's pretty easy. She will put the sorting hat on your head and then it will put you into your house. I really hope you'll be in Slytherin." "Slytherin, how do you know you're going to be there? Why not Gryffindor." Draco nearly choked on his laughter. "Sorry Harry, but that was too funny. Me in Gryffindor! My father would surely get a heart attack if that would happen. No, trust me. I'm going to be in Slytherin. My whole family had been there for centuries." Harry nodded thoughtfully. "And where exactly is the difference between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin?" Again Draco was laughing hysterically. "Harry, you really have to learn a lot. Gryffindors are always acting brave and before thinking. They always get in trouble because they put the safety of others before their own. Slytherins think. We always know when to retreat and when it's safe to act. We're the masters of scheming and plotting." "Oh, so what about the other houses?" "Ravenclaw is the home of the very intelligent and clever ones. Mostly bookworms if you ask me. They think everything you need in life can be learned out of a book. And Hufflepuffs are… well a bunch of stupid sheep. They are loyal and always friendly." "Ok, don't be mad at me but I've heard that Slytherins are bad." Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Bad, well yeah some might think that, but we are loyal to each other. The other houses just don't understand us, and that's a good thing. We like to keep things in our house. You'll find out soon. Now come." Then finally Draco's name was called and he stepped up. The hat didn't even touch his head when he shouted 'Slytherin'. The blonde winked at Harry and walked over to his housemates. Then it was Harry's turn. He could hear the hat's voice. "Difficult, very difficult. I see courage and a lot of talent, but also the will to proof yourself, but where to put you?" "Slytherin, please Slytherin." "Very well then. If that's what you want." And finally the hat shouted one word that made the whole hall gasp. "Slytherin!" Harry skipped happily over to Draco. "I've known that you're one of us Harry." Harry was welcomed by all the others and couldn't really understand why he'd heard that Slytherins would be mean and cruel, to him they were all very nice. _


	2. Chapter 2 The Sacrifice I

What If…

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. I don't get any money out of it.

A/N: Many thanks to Vegas Chick, Clumsy Thestral and mi me-chan. I'm really glad that you like my story so far, because I wasn't so sure about it. I hope you like the next chapter as well.

And a very big thank you to my faithful beta, my sweet little sister Marina! Thanks honey. (By the way: The story was kind of her idea!)

Warnings: Slight Slash and Character Death!

_Everything that is written like this is what the real Harry feels or thinks. I'm telling you so that you don't get confused about the two Harrys! g_

Chapter two – The Sacrifice I

_Just when Harry started to eat his world was blurry again. He wasn't sure what to expect, but surely not being transported to his fifth year. He turned around, well it wasn't exactly him because he was still only a visitor in his own body, and was staring into Draco's beautiful eyes. _

"Draco, there is something I wanted to ask you all day." The now fifteen year old Harry asked shyly.

"And what would that be Harry? You know you can ask me everything." Harry could tell that Draco was curious, because the blond boy was looking at him in that special way.

"Well, don't be mad at me now, but I've heard some rumors and I don't know what to believe. Why did you never tell me that you're dating Pansy. I thought we were friends."

Draco nearly choked. "Me? Dating Pansy? Are you totally insane? Who told you that?" Draco asked angrily.

"Oh, Pansy and a few others. They said you were together for quite some time now."

"And you believe them? I will tell you something: I never ever dated Pansy and I sure as hell never will." There was a short silence. Draco took a deep breath and continued slowly. "Harry, there is something I need to tell you. I'm gay."

Harry took a step back, totally shocked by what he had heard. _Malfoy was gay? Now that was something he could use when he got back. Although he really tried to say something mean, he just couldn't. Instead he heard himself saying: _

"You are? And I thought I was the only one. I was always too afraid to tell you. I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend any longer." Harry was now looking at his feet. He was afraid how his friend would react.

Draco snorted angrily. "Harry that is just plain stupid. You're my best friend. I'm happy that I know now."

Harry smiled and hugged Draco happily. _There was something special about this hug. He felt a certain emotion rush trough his body. No, it couldn't be! He couldn't be in love with Malfoy! _

Harry felt Draco's hand wandering to his head, where it softly started stroking his messy hair. He leaned into the touch.

"Draco I…" But Draco stopped him. Suddenly his lips were on Harry's. _Oh my god! I'm kissing Malfoy! Yuck! Wait! Hell! I'm enjoying it! In this reality I'm really in love with Malfoy. Yuck! Harry you're a pervert!_

_Again the ring pulled him away and he was standing at the lake. Draco was close to him. He was even paler then usual._

"Harry, there is something I need to tell you. I didn't want to do it, but they forced me. I think you should know why I was avoiding you since the beginning of the schoolyear." Draco said shyly, avoiding to look in Harry's eyes.

Draco pulled his left sleeve up and showed him his arm. _I knew it! A fucking traitor! A Death Eater! I need to kill him or tell Dumbledore! _But again his other self betrayed him.

"Draco, sometimes you are a real jerk. I know where your loyalties are. Have you really thought I would let you go just because of that? I though you'd know me better than that. How often do I have to tell you that I love you? No matter what happens."

He saw the other boy looking at him. Draco smiled this angelic smile. "Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't want it, but …"

"Hush love. It's ok. Let's forget about it, just promise me you won't leave me."

"After all that we have gone through? How could I?" Draco said, pulling Harry close to him.

"I'm glad to hear that, but we still have to be careful, now more than ever. Now that you 'serve' Voldemort you are in grave danger if he finds out about us."

"I know, but you are worth every risk." _Now that is a new side on Malfoy and for some reason Harry started to like this Draco._

_Just when he started to enjoy this situation he again jumped in time. He was now in his seventh year because Draco was wearing his Head Boy badge. _

"It's much easier to be together since you have your own common room." Harry said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, so we don't have to watch our step every single minute of the day. It got really annoying"

"But what about Granger?" "Don't worry Harry, if she sees something I just put a memory charm on her."

"Don't worry Harry, if she sees something I just put a memory charm on her." "You can't do that, that's against the rules!"

"Try me. All we do is against the rules. The important thing about breaking the rules is not to get caught honey." "Yeah I know, but I'm worried. Your father has been very suspicious those last few weeks. Everyday he sends you an owl. That makes me jumpy."

"I know, I don't like it either. Won't take long and he will use Veritaserum on me." Draco said angrily.

"Oh Merlin, if he does that, you're as good as dead." "I know, but …"

He didn't come any further because suddenly there was an alarm set off.

"Shit! They attack the castle. I wasn't informed! It's over. My cover is blown. Let's go down, Dumbledore needs our help. And Harry …please be careful." "I will."

Draco turned to the door but Harry stopped him by grabbing his arm. Looking desperately at his boyfriend he pulled the blond boy down to a kiss.

"Whoa, that had something final, don't you think?" Harry nodded silently and followed Draco out. They stormed down to the Great Hall were most of the students were ready to fight. Dumbledore waved them over.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad you're here. I thought you might be in danger." Dumbledore said nervously.

"We are Professor. I had no idea about this attack, and that means that my cover is blown."

Dumbledore nodded. "You are right, so will you fight with us? You still have a choice" "No, I could never leave Harry. I will fight."

Then Voldemort and his Death Eaters were there. Instantly the hell broke loose. Good and bad were fighting an eternal battle. Harry had somehow lost sight of Draco, and suddenly faced Lucius Malfoy. _Shit, that's so not good. I really could use some help now! HELP ME! Great! Who am I talking to?_

"You turned him over Potter. You will pay for that." Suddenly there was a green light and Lucius fell to the floor.

"Draco, you killed your father." Harry shouted, totally surprised.

"Well, he tried to kill you, besides this scum isn't my father anymore." They saw Dumbledore fighting with Voldemort. "I have to help him, promise me to stay out of this Draco."

"Fine, but be careful. I'll try and clean the earth from the rest of them." Then he turned and walked back into the middle of the fight. Harry saw that Dumbledore was in danger.

"Hey! If I remember correctly it was me you wanted." "Harry Potter. Finally you've found the guts to face me without your toy boy." Anger burned in Harry. "You have no idea what he means to me."

The battle started and Harry had a hard time ducking all the coming curses. Then there was a burning pain in his arm and he fell. He saw a Death Eater standing behind him. Voldemorts wand was pointed at his heart and he heard the final words.

"Avada Kedavra." He awaited the pain but it never came, instead he felt something drop on him. Fear boiled up in him, and opening his eyes he found his fears confirmed.

It was Draco. He had protected him from the curse. "OH, I'm sorry. Did I kill your boyfriend? Don't worry you will join him soon." Voldemort said laughing maniacally.

A wave of unknown power flooded Harry's body. He had no control about his doings. Suddenly light was pouring from him. Like a shockwave it rushed over the battlefield and brought down every single Death Eater. Exhausted he fell to his knees, right beside Draco. "You promised me you wouldn't interfere. How could you leave me!"

There was a pull and Harry was back. "Oh my god."

Thinking back on what would have happened he shivered and walked out to meet Ron and the others. Suddenly he realised that there was something on his cheeks. He reached up and felt tears.

"Shit! That was …odd!" The ring was safely in his pocket. The next thing he knew was that he was lying on the floor, well not exactly the floor. Looking down Harry realised that he was lying on Malfoy.

"Potter! Get the fuck off me! Aren't your glasses big enough for you?"

Harry couldn't think clearly. He was looking at his arch nemesis and his heart started beating frantically. He thought about the things Draco told him in the other reality, the love they shared and finally the sacrifice the other boy had made.

"Potter! Come back from wherever you are and get off!" "Oh, sorry Draco." With that he jumped up. _Have I just called him Draco? Oh my god, I'm doomed._

"What?" "I was just saying that I'm sorry. It was my fault." Then Harry turned and ran off. He needed to talk to his friends.

**Reviews please! Let me know if I should continue. **

**A/N: Next time: Harry's adventures as a Ravenclaw!**


	3. Chapter 3

What If…

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. I don't get any money out of it. (Sadly)

A/N: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really love you for that. Sorry that it took so long, but I had a lot of things on my mind these days.

And I have to add that this chapter is not betaed, because last time my sister checked it, and stupid little me forgot to save her changes, so I kind of uploaded the first version. Sorry for that honey!

Warnings: Slight Slash and Character Death! OOC. Sorry for that but it's necessary for the story.

Have fun reading! Love ye all!

"Potter! Come back from wherever you are and get off!" "Oh, sorry Draco." With that he jumped up. _Have I just called him Draco? Oh my god, I'm doomed._

"What?" "I was just saying that I'm sorry. It was my fault." Then Harry turned and ran off. He needed to talk to his friends.

_Chapter three – The Ravenclaw adventures!_

After a short run Harry finally reached the common room. He found his friends in front of the fireplace. "Ron! Hermione! Meet me in my dorm in five!" Without really facing his friends Harry rushed to the bathroom to wash his tears away.

Although all of that never happened Harry still felt the grief. He surely would never forget how Draco's dead eyes had looked. It was the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

Shortly after that Ron and Hermione entered his room. Ron as always, was the first to speak. "Harry, are you ok?" Harry nodded weakly. "Yes, I'm fine Ron, don't worry. Close the door. I need to tell you something."

That was the exact moment Hermione had been waiting for. "So Harry, spill. What got you so upset?" Sighing Harry took the ring out of his pocket. "Hermione do you know what this is?"

Cocking her head to one side Hermione smiled. "A ring, why? Don't tell me you want to propose to someone with that? I mean, don't get me wrong. It's beautiful, but I think it's more of a boy's ring."

"Hell no, I don't wanne get married. After all I'm just seventeen. I was just asking because this ring is special. He shows his owner what could have been, and it even shows you tiny parts of the future."

Now Hermione was curious. "How did you get it Harry?" Looking at his feet, Harry answered. "I found it. Malfoy must have lost it during our fight this morning." "Oh, but then shouldn't you give it back to him?" "I will Mione, just not now."

Only now did Ron notice Harry's red eyes. "Harry you look terrible. Have you been crying?" "Well Ron, actually yes. I made a trip to another reality, and there, I was in Slytherin. But the worst thing is…oh my good I still can't believe it, but there I was gay."

Hermione smiled cheekily at her friend. "Oh, and where is the news in that Harry? Ron and I have figured this out for quite some time now. Did you really think we wouldn't notice, or are you still in denial?" "Denial. But that is not the point. I was in love with Malfoy, and they forced him to become a Death Eater, but he decided to work for Dumbledore and spied on them. Unfortunately they figured it out and Voldemort attacked the castle. Draco fought with us, and when his father tried to attack me, he killed him."

Harry paused to take a deep breath. The next part he would never forget. "After that I faced Voldemort and he really had me there, I was so close to being dead. He aimed the killing curse on me, but Draco protected me. Then I killed Voldemort but …what?"

Both of his friends were looking blankly at him. Hermione was the first to recover from the shock and asked the question she and Ron wanted to be answered.

"Harry, did you just tell us that Draco 'Ferret boy' Malfoy gave his life to protect you."

"I know Hermione. It's strange but in this other reality he loved me as much as I loved him. I never thought that such a love was possible, but then he just…died. It was the worst feeling I ever had. It felt like a part of me died too. I felt so empty that I wanted nothing more that to join him."

When he looked up he saw that Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Harry this is so romantic. I can't believe that the Malfoy you talk about is the same you just fought with. Do you think he has it in him? Maybe he just acts like that because he is in love with you."

"Don't be silly Mione, why would he…" Ron didn't let him finish his sentence. "Wait! If Malfoy loves Harry in this reality too, wouldn't that mean that Harry is in love with Malfoy?"

Harry sighed frustrated. "I don't know Ron. I ran into him just a few minutes ago and I was totally confused because I never noticed how…" This time it was Mione who interrupted him.

"Gorgeous he looks? How his eyes look like molten silver? How the sun reflects in his hair and let it shine like gold? How perfectly fit his body is or how angelic his face looks? Well I did." Hermione finished for him. Both boys looked at her with uttermost surprise. "What? I'm a girl! Although I hate him, I'm not blind!"

"You know what? I'm trying it again!" Then Harry took out Draco's ring. He put it on. "Show me what would have happened if I would have been sorted in …Ravenclaw."

_Ravenclaw:_

Harry was at the sorting ceremony. He couldn't see Ron anywhere and just as he looked up he met the intense gaze of Draco Malfoy. The boy had just been sorted in Slytherin. Harry couldn't help but smile at the blonde, and much to his surprise his enemy smiled back. Then it was Harry's turn. He was sorted in Ravenclaw. He looked at the Slytherin table and at Draco. The other boy was winking at him.

_There was a pull and he was in his fifth year. He was at a prefect meeting, and he was sitting close to Malfoy._

Most of the other prefects had gone by now. "Harry, I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me at the lake in half an hour?" Draco asked nervously.

"Sure Drake, I just need to get my things back to the common room." He hugged the other boy friendly and walked away.

He felt nervous as he was walking up to the lake. He could see his friend standing there. "Hey, you're late." "Sorry, had to take points of some Gryffindor. This Weasley guy started a fight again." Harry sighed dramatically and Draco giggled.

"Yeah, its always the same with him." Then the other boy turned serious. "I know there are some rumours about me and Pansy." Harry cringed. That was a topic he was trying to avoid.

"So I've heard." At Harry's tone Draco had to smile. "They are not true. You see, they are more than ridiculous, because…I'm not so much into girls, hell why is this so hard? Harry, I'm gay."

Harry looked at his friend with surprise. _Here we go again. Now I'm going to tell him that I'm gay too and then we'll kiss. Great! _"You are? Of all people! Now that is a surprise and a nice one by the way."

"Harry, are you ok? What are you talking about?" "I'm more than ok Draco. I feel wonderful. That means that my chances have increased astronomically." Draco was totally confused.

"Your point is?" "Man Drake, I've never thought you could be that thick. I like you since I first saw you at the sorting ceremony, but then I've got to know you better and this friendship turned into more than like. For almost two years now I'm in love with you."

_Wow. He really does look good when he's confused. I should try that in my reality. This look is so worth it. _

"Draco? You ok? Talk to me." "Harry, you love me?" Harry felt himself nodding insecurely. "Course I do, but I never thought I would stand a chance with you." "You do." _Now I think my look of confusion rivals his, but hey! I should've known it._

With a smile Draco leaned down and placed his lips on Harry's. _Yeah! Been there, done that. I could do that all day! Wait! What am I thinking? This is Malfoy! This is a boy. Although I don't know what's worse. Me being gay, or me being gay with Malfoy! _

Again Harry was pulled out of his confusion by the now so familiar pull.

He was sitting in Potions, Draco was right beside him, a shining Head Boy badge was pinned to his robes.

"Harry? You ok?" Draco placed a hand on his arm and Harry jumped a mile. _No one seems to care; does that mean that they know that we're together?_

"I guess it will take some time for you to remember that we don't have to worry anymore, but I'm glad I'm out of Voldemorts influence, and that I don't have to hide my love for you anymore." Harry just nodded, although a smile was on his face.

"You can't even imagine how happy I am to have you back. When you've left to spy on Voldemort I was so scared that something could happen to you." "Don't worry, Dumbledore got me out in time. I'm back, and we're safe. What really troubles me is that the war is about to begin. It can now happen at every minute. Ever since the Dementors have joined the dark side, and all the Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban I'm more than jumpy."

"I know, I can't really remember a night when you've not jumped out of bed, wand at the ready and looked like a deer caught in headlights." "I'm sorry, but what are headlights." "Don't be and forget what I said. It's a muggle thing. I'm glad that you're always ready to protect me, but you don't have to. I really can take care of myself."

"Yeah I've seen that, that's the reason I could visit you in hospital wing after your run in with the Weasley twins." At Harry's glare Draco laughed lightly. "Don't start that again. They were two! I was alone."

Within a second the blonde was serious again. "That's what I'm saying. I won't ever let you alone again. Don't think you could go fighting Voldemort on your own. I will be there to protect you."

Both boys were too concentrated on each other to notice Professor Snape walking up to them.

"Maybe you can proclaim your undying love to one another after my class and start paying attention?" Draco just smirked at him. "I'm sorry Professor. It's just that I was bored, because our potion is done, and I know that you're jealous Sev, because you can't be with your …lover …all the time, but don't blame me for it."

Snape looked like he would kill Draco every passing minute, but then, much to Harry's surprise he laughed. "Draco, I'm glad that your run in with the Dark Lord hasn't affected your humour. I know you and Harry have a lot to talk about, and I know you know all the potions I'm teaching here, but please try to pay attention."

Draco nodded. "Will do." Snape smiled satisfied and started teaching again.

_What the hell was that? Snape was joking? Draco was insulting him and he was JOKING? I wanne stay here! It's so much fun. Whoa! What's that? _

Alarm was set off. Snape turned to look at them and then spoke to Draco. "Draco! The castle will be attacked. Take Potter and go down to the Great Hall. Gather all students who can fight. I'll take the rest back to their dormitories."

Arriving in the Great Hall Harry spotted all the sixth and seventh years, minus most of the Slytherins. He looked around frantically. They were much too few. He could tell that on the first look.

"Damn. Look at that! For every one of us there are at least six of them, you've seen Voldemorts army you know how strong they are." Harry was panicking.

"Harry, calm down. You're right. They are much more than us, and they use dark magic which is so much more powerful than ours…" "You really cheer me up Draco." "Don't interrupt me Harry. What I wanted to say is we have one, and only one advantage: We work together. We are one team, one unit. They only care about themselves and they would never stand up for one another. If we stand together and face them as one, we can win."

"Right you are Mr. Malfoy." Both boys looked at their headmaster. "Why don't you two go up to the staff table and talk to your fellow students. In those last three years you two have become heroes to them. Even more so after you admitted that you have a relationship. They look up to you and if you tell them to fight they will. They will follow you to every end."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry with him. _Oh my god. I'm so bad in pep up talks. I don't know why everyone wants me to be a leader. Draco is so much better in that. _

Once they were there the room stilled and all eyes were on them. Draco stepped forward. An air of authority surrounded him.

"First, I want to thank all of you for coming down here to fight with us. You must realise that our chances to win are very low, BUT there is some things which can assure our victory. First: We have Harry Potter."

The audience broke into cheers. "Second: Some of their own children are here with us, because they realised how wrong the path of their parents is, and therefore they know most of the weapons of the enemy."

Again there was cheering and the few Slytherins nodded gratefully to Draco. "And last: We have one knowledge that they will never understand. Unity! We must stand together to face them. Never attack alone, always make sure someone is there to guard your back, they will fight alone and that's what makes them vulnerable.

I know our enemy is frightening, but this is our only chance. If we win here and now, we spare our loved ones all over the world a terrible fate. We can prevent war. Now it's on us, the students of Hogwarts to face the darkness and to destroy it. Let us take that chance and protect all those who are dear to us.

Students of Hogwarts: Today we will fight a battle and WE WILL WIN!" The applause and the cheering were almost deafening. _God that boy knows how to catch his audience. _

Harry took a look around and noticed that all of his fellow students were now much more relaxed. They were almost anxious to fight now. Draco then turned to his boyfriend.

"Harry, please be careful. I know he is after you." "Don't worry. You're really good at this pep up talk. They look so relaxed. You really gave them hope, and that without lying to them." Draco smirked.

"That's one of the advantages of being a Slytherin." Both boys left the stage and retreated to a corner where they shared one last kiss.

"Draco, we really should split up so we can help more people. Our defence must not fall." "I know. The teachers are already splitting. I'll watch you. If you need me, I'll be there."

Then he walked up to his fellow Slytherins who were at the very front. Harry himself settled close to the headmaster, because he knew that Voldemort would seek them out. In that formation they walked out on the Hogwarts grounds to await their enemy.

Then the Death Eaters walked through the gates of Hogwarts and Harry felt like the hell broke loose. Curses were flying back and forth and before he knew it he was in the middle of a heated fight.

One glance at Draco calmed his fears for his boyfriend. Draco was more then able to protect himself. It didn't look that bad for them, that was until Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy entered the battle.

Lucius almost instantly searched for his traitorous son. Harry, who was very close by now, could hear every word spoken.

Lucius voice was vicious and shook with anger. "How could you betray your family like that? You are a pureblood. You could've been greater then the Dark Lord himself. Why did you choose the loosing side?"

"Because I love him Lucius. I know you will never understand that. I've made my choice and if that means killing you then so shall it be."

Harry's heartbeat nearly stopped when he heard the final words, but Draco had no intention to get killed. He dodged the curse and used a spell Harry had never heard before. A red flash hit Lucius square in the chest and he exploded in a pile of dust.

While he was watching his boyfriend fighting Voldemort has crept up behind him. "Harry Potter, so we meet again." "Tom Riddle, are you still after your own kind? How pathetic must one be to kill Mudbloods if he himself is one of them?" Harry knew that Voldemort wasn't a Mudblood, but a Halfblood because only his father was a muggle, but this small little sentence was enough.

Voldemort attacked him. Harry was able to dodge at first but then one spell hit his wandarm and he lost hold of his only weapon. Bleeding he was laying on the floor.

_Been there, done that. Great. Now I'm doomed. _Just then someone stepped between Harry and Voldemort. "The young Lord Malfoy. What a pleasure to meet you again. You want to take over the fight?"

"Yes, how could I not take my chance to kill scum like you?" While the two were talking a Death Eater has crept up behind Draco. Harry saw him too late, he managed to shout: "Draco! Watch out!", but it was too late. The green light hit Draco in the back and killed him instantly. Harry saw the light vanish from his boyfriends stormy eyes.

"NO!" Again he felt the now familiar energy run through him. A wave of white light emerged from his body and raced over the ground killing each and every Death Eater in its way.

When Harry opened his eyes again Dumbledore was by his side. "Where is Voldemort?" "You killed him Harry. You killed all of them." Harry looked around and suddenly his eyes fell on the familiar figure of his boyfriend. "No, he can't be dead!"

TBC

Please review. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I really wrote it in a hurry so be kind.

Next time…who knows. BIG SURPRISE! laughs maniacally

On and finally: One little request: I am a little stuck so maybe you can help me. If you have any idea what Harry could ask the ring in later chapters please tell me. I will try to put all you ideas into the story. Thanks a lot,

Cat


	4. Author's note

Hey guys, I know you're waiting for a new chapter, but unfortunately I have a few problems at the moment and it's totally impossible for me to go on.

I'll try to upload a new chapter as soon as possible, but don't count on it before December.

So I'll stop rambling now. Once again sorry to all who like the story. I promise I will be back.

Until then: Hugs and Kisses to all of you.

Cat


End file.
